At night
by VampireGodess69
Summary: Bella Swan is a Demon Hunter, her sister Alice has disappeared and Bella won't stop until she figures out what happened to her. An anonymous tip gives Bella the location of an Elder Vampire, who is also the sheriff of the area. Bella must fight her way through the seductive clubs and realise that not all supernatural creatures are bad.
1. Chapter 1

There are five things you need to know if you are going to survive in this world

Number one: Don't think all Vampires and Demons want to kill everyone (There are nice ones)

Number two: Don't call a werewolf cute or attempt to stoke their fur, they will chew your arm off.

Number three: Don't go into any Vampire clubs alone, they will seduce you and it will be the last lay you have.

Number four: Have handy weapons, consider stakes and silver bullets and other light weight object, you don't want

to be running from a herd of Demons and get slowed down by your cross bow, which is too heavy to carry.

Number Five: and for the life of it, this one counts more then anything. Don't and i repeat, don't get caught up

in any drama with a supernatural creature, stick to humans or The Magic people but don't screw around with the

devil himself.

Bella Swan had two objectives, first she needed to find the Vampire sherriff of area B and kick his ass and secondly

she needed to find her sister who was stolen by a Vampire.

There was three things Bella was absolutley certain of

One: The Vampire sherriff of Area B lived in Manhattan.

Two: If things got bad at the Vampire Den, she was lucky to have a Werewolf on speed dial.

Three: It sure as hell is a good job that her life didn't really mean anything to her, her sisters life was

more important then her own.

Bella had to prepare, this fight not go well for her, but she needed to know. What happened to Alice?


	2. Finding the Elder Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character, all belong to SM

It was late, just gone half one, the moon hung high and the bright light cast a gleam over New York. The city was still alive and the many bodies that lived here were still awake. It was strange, the city truly never sleeps. Bella Swan had been waited ages, she arrived on time, the set time of quarter to one. She stood without patience and was certainly not in the mood for a fashionably late entrance.

She had one goal, she needed to get the address of Manhattan's Sheriff. She had never met Manhattan's Sheriff and she didn't want to either. Myth said that he was an Elder Vampire, a Vampire so old that he couldn't even remember his transition. Bella had never come across such a creature, but it didn't scare her. In fact, lots of things didn't scare her, some would say she was fearless, but that was because, other then Alice, her sister, she had nobody else to love and therefore nothing else to lose. Bella had never given much thought to how she'd die but dying in the place of someone she loved always seemed like a good way to go.

It never phased Bella that at night she wasn't the awkward girl that everyone knew, but she was a Demon Hunter that was pasted down from generations throughout her family. She has never been afraid of the supernatural, but some supernatural beings have been scared of her generation and often Vampire's would call her the damnatio pulchritudo, which translated as beauty damnation.

She had lots of run ins with misbehaved supernatural beings, often enough Bella had to stop a Vampire from biting through a poor girls neck, but usually it was new-born Vampires that had been abandoned by their sire, she knew how Vampires worked, she wasn't a hundred percent on their folklore as she was with Werewolves, but she did know a thing or two about them.

Bella knew that Vampire slept during the day and would cause serious harm to a Vampire if they decided to take a stroll through Central Park while the sun was shining, but she was also aware that if a Vampire had a deal with a Demonic, then that said Vampire could walk in the sun but be forever in debt to the Demonic. An important thing that Bella had found out in her early days of hunting, not all Vampires are pale and look undead, if a Vampire still consumed human blood regularly, then colour would still be in the skin and all body functions would work as normal, however all reproductive functions are still unresponsive as they appear human, but still undead on the inside. However, if a Vampire had chosen to feed on animals or had chosen a life of starvation they would appear pale with cold skin, black eyes due to thirst and undead. Bella always knew when a Vampire was starving, she could tell by the eye colour and the dark circles under their eyes.

Bella had once believed that Garlic and crosses worked, but they didn't. It was hard to find something that would harm a Vampire other then a wooden stake that was laced with silver, silver was very good at causing a Vampire pain and Bella always used this as a way of keeping the Vampire sedated before she would drive the laced stake straight through their cold hearts.

Bella had become a custom of how Vampires hunted their prey, before supernatural beings come of the closet, Vampire's would often spook their prey and enjoy their hunt as the prey screamed for their life, but since vampire's "can't" according to law do that anymore, because it's classed as murder, Vampire's set up clubs and dens so Humans could go and enjoy a night of passion filled by a Vampire. Vampire's seduced their prey now and used sex as an advantage to get blood, Vampire's often fed from the inner thigh close to the persons sex, they preferred it down there as the blood flowed better and it was less messy.

She had never let a Vampire bite her, it was a common thing now to have slept with a Vampire at least once in their life time, sex with a Vampire was suppose to be an experience that would never leave you and you'd go back to the same Vampire the next night and beg him to take you again, only to be turned down as Vampires couldn't stand desperation, there was no fun in hunting a prey when the person wanted it bad.

That's what Bella thought about as she headed over to Manhattan, she had thought through everything she knew.

A slight shuffle in the shadows pulled Bella out of her mind, she scanned the alley and set her eyes on a man walking towards her, he was looking over his shoulder and briefly looking back to her, he was wearing a long black rain coat with the collar pulled up over his face as a way of covering his likeness.

"Miss Swan" his voice was deep and his identification was correct.

"Mr Jenks" Bella responded with.

"Here" He handed a slip of paper over to her which had a address written on, Bella looked down and studied the address. It was very familiar and Bella knew where she had to go.

Bella looked up from her hand and Mr Jenks had already disappeared, she looked left and right in the rain but couldn't make any shadow out. She didn't dwell on it and made her way out of the dark alley way. She heads down town, Bella already knew where she had to go.

The elder Vampire owned the hottest Vampire club in town.

Edward Cullen sat on his chair, eyeing up the many people who were dying to get close to him. Half the people who did enter the club wanted get near him, but Edward was confident in his loyal subjects that they wouldn't get near him.

Edward oozed confidence and sex he knew what he was doing, he knew everything that people wanted. But Edward knew the advantages that he had on people, especially women. Edward Cullen was the definition of sex, he sat in his chair with his tight jeans on, fitted dark blue shirt and his untamed bronzed hair. He knew he looked good and he knew by the thoughts of others that he was right.

It was uncommon for Edward to ever take a human to bed, he had spent nights with human females before, but for the past two centuries Edward had been sticking to Vampires and other supernatural beings, he always liked that they were strong and challenged him.

At the moment he was spending his nights with the bar maid, Leah Clearwater, she was a Werewolf, she wasn't normally Edwards type but she was this month's model.

Emmett made his way over to Edward, Emmett shared the business with Edward and their other brother Jasper, he leaned down and whispered into Edwards ear "A Hunter is at the door".

Edward couldn't think why a Hunter wanted into his club, he hadn't been around a Hunter since the early nineteen-twenties, but Edward was intrigued and quite bored with the nights entertainment.

"Bring him in" Edward said with a little enthusiasm to his voice.

"It's a she" Emmett added and Edward was more intrigued then he was before.


	3. The Hunter

Bella waited patiently at the door, the two Vampires who had greeted her waited patiently for a response from the Elder Vampire's upstairs. Bella had always been impressed by the extreme hearing that Vampire's had, she even wished she'd had it when she was seven and her mum and dad were constantly arguing down stairs, as Bella lay under the covers, her constant thought was always the same. _Why didn't they like each other?_

Bella never understood her parents, her mum was a free-spirited woman, who was in love with the idea of being in love and her dad was in love with his job. Bella always thought she was like Charlie more so then Renee, it wasn't rare but often Alice told her that she reminded her of dad. Renee lived in Phoenix with her husband Phil and Charlie had never left her childhood home of Forks, even now Bella can still remember when her and Alice left, it was the best choice they ever made. That was until Alice disappeared.

"Come through now" the Vampire had said, he had been eyeing up a stake that was strapped onto her thigh, she always carried protection with her as she didn't trust New York when the sun went down.

Bella followed on, she walked through the club, one Vampire in front and one behind her, it was like she was being rounded up for slaughter, but she knew she wasn't, she had seen by the complexion of the two vampires, they didn't drink human blood, but rather liked the taste of animal. It was a little strange, but Bella understood why the boss would put them up front. It was to show them off. To new comers, they fit the picture, pale skin, darker eyes and a whole dead vibe going on. They looked like Vampires so they fit the part perfectly. Spook them while you still can.

They entered a room, which Bella couldn't really make out what it was. It was so dark and either corner of the room was lit with a dark red mood light. They walked, guiding her to the middle of the room, where sweaty bodies were grinding on each other, Bella kind of felt vulnerable, being sexy and sexual had always been a disadvantage for her, she didn't think she was ugly, but she knew she wasn't by any means perfect. She had a struggle been intimate with other people and awkwardness become her when affection was shown. Bella didn't understand why vampires made everything about sex, she had the occasional Vampire ask to get between her legs before she stakes them, but she never realised until now that Vampires really did own sex, they were sex and if Bella was being honest she secretly liked it.

The Elder Vampire stared straight ahead as the Hunter approached, Edward was taken back slightly, he didn't imagine she would be as beautiful as he had thought, it didn't even phase Edward that she looked out of place, he watched her intensely. A human boy, rolled his hips out and the Hunter came into contact with the boy. She didn't seem to like it when he turned and reached for her hips. _Hands off, mine_. Edward was instantly out of his seat and standing by the boy, the Hunter looked up at him, she was trying to figure out who he was, from the dark lights in here, she would have thought he was human, but he definitely wasn't after appearing before in the matter of a second. Bella knew that this Vampire chose to feed on people.

"Women don't like to be grabbed, step aside" Edward told the human boy and straight away he backed off.

Bella knew for certain now, she didn't know how, but she felt like this Vampire held all the power "I need to speak with the Elder Vampire" Bella shouted over the vibrating music that was pulsing through her body. Her ears were thumping to the beat of the music, Bella wasn't much for normal clubs but this club seemed to be filled with life and excitement, maybe too much excitement for Bella's liking.

"Take your pick, there's an Edward, an Emmett or even a Jasper" Edward was trying to be coy, he wanted to dazzle the little Hunter. Maybe dazzle her into staying the night.

"I need the one who calls himself the sheriff of Manhattan" Edward was excited that she'd come to see him and not one of his brothers. It had been a while since anything interesting happened at the club and Edward was getting rather bored with normalcy. Rather bored with the Werewolf too.

Edward looked the Hunter up and down, sizing her up and making it obvious to her that he was checking her out. Bella seemed to notice the way he smirked at her under the dark light, it was good it was dark because Bella was blushing, but then remembered that Vampires had extreme eye sight and the Elder Vampire probably caught on.

Edward had noticed the blush, he thought it was cute, but to Edward it admitted that she wasn't acquainted with compliments or men looking at her in that way. It angered Edward that such a beautiful human, which was rare for Edward to think humans were attractive, was so beautiful and never got the attention that she deserved.

He held out his hand as a way of inviting her somewhere quiet so they can talk "Come with me" he told her, he tried his best to not sound seductive, but it came out that way all the same.

Bella looked down at his hand, she had never been kind to a Vampire and was certainly surprised that he was been kind to her, knowing for well that she was a Hunter "I think I can look after myself" she told him and he didn't doubt it.

"But this is a club filled with Vampires" again it was seductive, he wasn't hurt by her comment but he wasn't backing down from holding her hand.

"I kill them for a living" Bella said this without thinking, all the dancing and grinding bodies turned towards the Elder Vampire and Hunter. She thought that she'd have to fight her way through the bodies, but the Elder Vampire nodded his head and the dancing proceeded back to normal.

Bella wondered how he had done that, how he'd managed to get all them to stop looking at her, she made a mental note to figure it out eventually. Edward looked down at Bella and just nodded. He didn't ask for permission this time, he grabbed her hand and lead her behind the club, to his living accommodations.

Bella knew struggling wouldn't help her, so she relaxed and walked behind the Elder Vampire "Call me Edward" he asked her and Bella thought that his name didn't suit him. Edward was a gentlemen's name and what Edward did by grabbing her hand without consent wasn't a gentlemen's thing to do.

"Bella" she said back.

Edward liked that name, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

 _What the hell is a hunter doing here? Where the hell are you taking her? You best not sleep with her?_

Edward tried to block out the negative thoughts that Leah was sending his way, he best not sleep with her? Edward would do what he liked and he liked the idea of him being between the Hunters thighs. Maybe it was time to let the Wolf go, he had kept her around for about a month now and Edward had told her that his sexual partners didn't last more then a few weeks.

 _Now now Leah, you're letting your animal show._

Edward Blocked her out as he guided Bella, _beautiful Bella_ through the door to his home.


	4. Note

Authors note:

Hey guys, this message come from love…

First thing I would like to say is that I am really grateful that so many of you have liked my story and some have commented saying that the plot line is interesting, honestly from the bottom of my heart I am really happy that you noticed my story and decided to take time out of your day to read my first few chapter.

I am a huge fan of Twilight and I thought that Stephanie Meyer did a fantastic job on her books, I also enjoy other Vampire related Tv shows and books.

Secondly and I feel strongly about this, Edward is not a whore! I mean come on, its Edward he's the adorable one, I thought that was funny and we all know when they find their mate everything changes…

If anyone has seen Vampire Diaries, Dracula and especially True Blood you'd know that most Vampires in that use sex as a key to hunt their prey.

It was also bought to my attention that the Leah and Edward one off wasn't a good idea, but how can there be judgement when I haven't finished the story, you haven't given me a chance to write my story out. I wanted to originally have Tanya, but that's been done so many times and I thought I would have something different.

I knew that some readers may not like it but isn't that what makes it interesting. As the story progresses and it will, things will unravel and you will get to know each and every character and as always it is a Twilight Fanfiction so it will be about Edward and Bella.

Please don't judge, I'm a very nervous person and I am really shy when it comes to my writing, I love writing and this is my first Twilight Fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy cause there's some pretty good stuff coming your way.

Again, thank you for reading my story, I really appreciate it and I do read every Review that is done, I am not one that just ignores everyone, and also, I'd love suggestion on what you think could happen.

Love all my readers and especially the ones that have something to say, it makes me a stronger writer.

VampireGodess69

Disclaimer: SM owns all.


	5. Beauty behind the mask

_**I'm back, I am really sorry that this one is late, life has happened. I started the gym as a way of getting out the house and since then I've been really tired, that and work has been manic. I was really grateful for all the lovely comments about my authors note that I put on. I am glad people are enjoying this story and I am continuing on with this, hence the chapter update lol. Hope you like it and I am sorry it's short, I will do better in other chapters.**_

 _ **Thanks Peaches!**_

Bella swan didn't really know what to expect as soon as the doors closed, she stood in amazement. His home was homely in a sort of way. Bella could honestly say to herself, some Vampire's do have personalities, maybe in a person worth knowing. It didn't come to a surprised for Bella but his walls were laced with books after books, it occurred to her that an Elder Vampire would have books instead of other interests.

As she gazed around the room, her vision focused on the Vampire that was now alone, waiting for a response from her. He stood in front of the closed door, gazing at the Hunter who was now in his room, he didn't know why he thought it would be a good idea to bring her to his private living chambers, but he did and now that she was here, he actually felt good about his choice.

Bella stumbled on her mental break, she pulled herself back in the now and stared hard at the Elder Vampire standing in front of her.

"I wouldn't ask this if I wasn't desperate, my sister has gone missing, I've looked everywhere already and I've even been through different communities. I've got a Werewolf pack out looking for her right now. I know I'm a Hunter and you probably don't trust me, but please. If you help me find her and bring her back safe, I'll be in debt to you for the rest of my small life" Bella pleaded, Edward stood amazed at the sudden change in frontier.

He didn't know what he was expecting but this wasn't it, it wasn't the fact that a Hunter had begged him for help, but the fact that a concerned sister had chosen him to help her. Edward knew that family was everything, if Edward had been changed before him mother had passed, then she would be here with him now.

It never dawned on Edward that it might have been a cruel thing to set on his mother, but Edward was extremely close to his mother, Elizabeth. He would have never parted from her, but death had other idea's and Edward lost the most prized person in his life.

"I will help you, not because your way of asking was scuttle, but because I know what it means to lose family and trust me, it haunts you forever" Bella just looked at him. For one she was grateful that she didn't have to talk him into it, but she was surprised more then most.

It was the fact that he was opening up to her a little bit, it seemed to Bella that this Vampire had a bright personality and Bella actually liked that about this damned creature, the devil himself has some feelings.

"You will" she asked.

His gaze on her didn't faulter, he slowly made his way forward and placed his had on her cheek "I know what family means and I want to help you" he told her being honest with her and himself.

She looked up at him through her long lashes and shyly smiled, if he didn't know any better he would have guessed she was blushing. Edward wasn't surprised, he knew he had this sort of effect on women, he was just glad that he had this effect on her.

For him to have that effect on her was a good thing and Edward wished that it made much sense to him if he actually liked the next person he was going to pursue.

He wasn't at all repulsed by the thought of actually being with a person and being one with another, if anything that was what Edward wanted deep down, a companion, someone to actually love and to care for, someone to tell his secrets to. His true mate, nothing like the Werewolf outside on the bar, nothing like Leah. But Bella, Bella was what Edward wanted and he was going to be the biggest suck up to her, that way she was bound to notice that he'd do anything for her.

He grazed his had on her cheek again and this time she took his hand and lowered it to his thigh "if we are going to do this, then it needs to be professional, I'm not like one of those girls out there that will through themselves at you, I'm not like that and I'm not looking for that" neither was he, he wanted to tell her.

"I want your help, my sister is missing and when we do find her and bring her home, then I will leave and get back at what I do best and you will do what you do best, sit in your try and try to look pretty" she patted his hand as she said her peace and walked towards his bookshelves, this was an attempt at trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean try, I am pretty" he joked.


	6. New mate

Edwards carefully looked at the Hunter that was now browsing his shelves, her brown long hair falling graciously down her back, her black lather jacket had been a common look for Hunters and he was quite amazed that someone so small was strong enough to be chosen as a Hunter. He moved towards her slowly, like he did when he was hunting his prey. From the corner of her eye, she saw the slow movement, like a tiger creeping slowly to pounce on its meal. She moved not to quickly, but quick enough that he stopped moving.

His eyes never left her as she moved around the room, her hands trailing along a chair that was sat by a old chess table. To her astonishment, she saw lot's of dairies piled up in the corner of his room, they were dated from the early eighteen hundreds, she headed slowly towards them and picked up the top one, it didn't have a title, the old book was blank, she leaned down to pick it up, her hands rubbing the leather bound of the cover. He watched her as she helped herself to his things, he didn't mind, she could do anything in Edwards eye and he wouldn't care, not at all.

She opened the book, and looked at the old fashioned hand writing, so perfectly flowing across the paper pages. She read the first line _beyond the love, the darkest desires always win._ She wasn't quite sure what that meant, but Edward interrupted her reading.

"I wouldn't read any of that, you can if you want though, but it's not really excellent bed time reading" he joked.

"Are these your dairies" She asked him flipping to turn the page.

He nodded and she continued to read the second page out loud _it wasn't anything more disturbing in my entire life, the blood flowed smoothly down her collar bone and I hadn't been more aroused in my entire life, was a sick for wanting her blood, the sweet scent of it moving freely for me to have._

Bella looked up, obviously she knew that this must have been his first feed, it must have been a difficult time for him and Bella couldn't fathom why he would write it all down, why torment oneself for eternity on all the bad things that they had done. But then Bella thought, it wasn't bad things to them, they drank human blood, a person was like a glass of water to Edward.

"Her name was Tanya, she was my wife when I was human, and yes, she was the first person I drank from and the first person I killed" Edward said, at this point in the conversation, Bella noticed that he had changed. Upon entering the room he was trying to be sexy and cryptic, but now it seemed that he was more vulnerable.

"Why, if she as your wife, you must of loved her, why not run away and let her get on with her life" She asked him.

He smiled towards her slowly, but It never reached his eyes "I didn't love her, it was an arranged marriage, and I didn't know what was happening to me back then, I thought I was sick, that I had caught something, but as soon as I bit her, I never felt so strong before".

From what she could tell, he didn't mind opening up about stuff like this, but she soon turned the conversation back to what really mattered. Back to being professional.

"Yeah, seems right" she smirked "But you do know that if I catch you doing this without a persons consent, then I have permission to rip out your heart" she said with a slight smile to her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he teased.

She placed the dairy back down where it belonged and moved towards him. Back to business then, Edward thought. It would seem the fun was over for a while.

"I will ask around for you and get in touch, where may I call on you if I do find any information out" Edward found this exciting to find out where she lived.

"I don't have a home at the moment, I'm staying with a werewolf pack in Queens, you can find me there if you'd like" she said making a move for the door.

Edward moved in vampire speed and blocked the door with his body, to stop her from leaving.

"You're staying with a Wolf Pack"

"Yes, I find them more trusting then Vampires" Bella said.

He laughed "You could always stay here, I have a warm bed, good food and endless entertainment" he told her with more of a flirtation in his voice.

"I'm sure you do, but I'll take my chances with the dogs, if it's all the same to you"

With that he moved, letting her out the room and back into the loud Club.

Edward rushed downstairs, his brothers were sitting in the cellar, their attention was focused on Jaspers new mate, that propped herself on a table, they sat on the chairs looking up at her, the beauty that made drew Jasper in was certainly remarkable, Edward thought she was pretty, but now that his brother Jasper had declared that he was his mate, Edward knew that he was warded off her forever, there was nothing more powerful then the bond between mates.

Jasper had his hand perched on her thigh, her hands entwined with his, they way that they looked at each other was very intense and often since Jasper bought her home, it was always uncomfortable to be around them sometimes. Emmett and Edward often had discussions about their bond, but it seemed that both of them grew a little jealous over what they had.

Edward put his hands on Emmett shoulders, he stood behind them and leaned into the conversation. How was he going to bring this up, he knew what his meant, it would change everything and it wasn't the sort of thing that could be hidden.

"She's been here, asking about you, she's looking for you" Edward said.

Jasper gripped his mates' hand tighter, he knew what her sister meant to her, but it wasn't their fault that they found each other, they didn't want to hurt anyone.

"Bella's been here" at this point Alice moved off the table and headed towards the stairs.

"You can't, if she sees you, she's a Hunter Alice, you know this, she won't understand" Jasper said.

It wasn't possible that Bella would, Alice didn't mean to leave her, or have her worrying about her, she didn't know that one night out would end with her finding her soul mate and asking him to turn her. Jasper had done this willingly, never even caring that Alice had a little sister back home who loved and would fight for her.

"I'm going to have to pretend that I'm helping her, I could of just said that I didn't want to help, but I saw how urgent she was to find you, I'm gonna do my best to see if I can get her to see you" he said.


End file.
